026 Tears
by southernveggie
Summary: 26 of 100; so much for doing them in order! "This day's kinda sad to me too, ya know…? It-It's when you stopped seeing me as a son or a little brother…and you started calling me 'idiot' all the time." he blurted.


**A/N: So…I lied and wound up doing prompt number 26 (Tears), of the Hetalia 100 Theme Challenge on DA, instead of number 1, lol. So much for going in order. XD**

**Anyway, I'd love some reviews! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia…but I do own a voter's registration card, lol.**

America could feel the tears sliding down in his face, but he didn't feel heroic enough to try to hold them in.

It was 10 o'clock on the 4th of July, he was in a bedroom, exhaustedly watching over Arthur Kirkland; his father figure of sorts.

"Iggy…I'm sorry," the young nation managed to say, his last word dissolving into a choked sob.

He had never meant to hurt England, but the fact that the nation had chosen this day to drink himself into such a state…proved that he had.

France had called him hours ago to let him know that he had brought England home from his pub-hopping spree and had put the unconscious nation to bed. He'd gotten on a plane as soon as he could, but due to the distance he'd had to fly; he'd just arrived 30 minutes ago…

Frowning, he realized that if it was 10 o'clock in the USA…that meant it was…3 or 4 am in England…and July the 5th…his birthday was over, so maybe England would decide to stay sober when he woke up.

Sitting down, America slumped forward towards England's bed, and swallowed nervously, "Please be okay… Why didn't you talk to me? This day's kinda sad to me too, ya know…? It-It's when you stopped seeing me as a son or a little brother…and you started calling me 'idiot' all the time." he blurted, before he could stop himself. Heroes didn't talk about unhappy things like this…

Blinking away a few rebellious tears, (heroes didn't cry), he began speaking again,

"And maybe I can be an idiot, maybe I don't deserve to be treated like family anymore, but when I decided to become independent…it wasn't to hurt, or cause you to drink like this. It was for my people, my country, Iggy.

Whenever you left when I was little, you always told me it was because of your responsibilities to your people. Isn't it a bit hypocritical to stay angry at me for so long, and to hurt yourself so much; over me taking care of the same responsibilities? My people needed me too…even though it meant breaking away from you." he finished, taking off his glasses and wiping his blue eyes.

"I wish you could understand and be proud of me," he admitted, sliding Texas back on.

England's green eyes opened slowly, he couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore; America's voice was killing his head, "I'd be a bloody bit more proud if you'd speak with that much sense half the time, idiot." he grumbled. "Now quiet down, my head's killing me." he said sharply, shutting his eyes again.

America was horrified, how much of those unheroic, not to mention sad, words had he heard?

"Do you want some aspirin? I'm sorry for hurting your head…" he said softly, unsure of what to do.

"Yes, and some tea. No sugar, Alfred; I mean it. I was bouncing off the ceiling, last time," England said in a weary tone.

America laughed weakly and put on his hero smile, "Yeah, sure thing!" he said, forcing his normal happy tone to come out. He got up and started walking to the kitchen, deciding that England hadn't heard his earlier confession, when he heard England clear his throat.

"What you said…I suppose you're right, for once, but you were like my son. If you can, imagine being a parent, and then having your child suddenly tell you that he doesn't need you anymore…with the barrel of his gun aimed at you no less. We both know I have a temper and when I call you 'idiot,' it's because I don't understand what's going on in that mind of yours…I feel that if you'd have let me raise you just a bit longer, then perhaps I would understand a bit better. As for my over consumption of alcohol, it's because this day is like pouring salt on the wound you left me with, you twit. Imagine how I feel, hmm?

Today, is one of your biggest holidays, but to me…it's the day my child didn't want me to be his father anymore. It hurts that you celebrate that." England admitted, speaking slowly and calmly.

America swallowed, biting his lip in thought for a few moments, as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say, "That's not why I celebrate it…I celebrate because it's the day that my country decided to free themselves from all the hardships they were facing. Your king was being so demanding…they were suffering, Arthur; I had to side with them. It was never about not wanting to be your son." he explained.

"I'm not sure I believe you." England said, after a long moment of silent thought.

"I'm here, aren't I? I came when France called me…instead of leaving you here alone while I celebrated, or something." America said, coming back over to England.

"I've always cared and still consider myself your son…I thought you couldn't stand me anymore, hated the sight of me…so that's why I never come around, or visit." he admitted, staring down at his dusty boots.

England frowned…was Alfred being genuine?

He actually sounded serious for once, instead of all that cheerful hero tone he usually employed.

Sitting up with a groan, England reached out and pulled the young man into a hug,

"Parents never stop loving their children, Alfred; but they do make stupid mistakes that make their children think that." he softly explained.

Alfred shyly hugged back, "So, we're cool?" he asked in a very hopeful tone; he had missed having England as a dad so much.

England chuckled, "Yes, idiot; we're 'cool', as you say. Now, go get me that aspirin." he said, letting Alfred go and lying back down; his head was pounding.

America beamed, "Sure thing, Dad- uh, England!" he said loudly, bursting with his usual happiness and excitement.

England smiled, it would take awhile to get back to being as close as they had been, he wasn't even sure if they could be that close again, but today was looking like a bloody good start.


End file.
